Why?
by Yutaka Satoe
Summary: Takes place in TYL. Owl Mukuro wonders why he is on Vongola's side. Happy birthday Mukuro!


**Hello everyone! It's been quite a while since I last updated, so please accept this little story as an apology gift for my silence. **

**Thing is, this story was not written for that purpose.**

**HAPPY BIRTHDAY MUKURO! OTANJOBI OMEDETOU!! **

**Ah, if not for Mukuro's birthday, I wouldn't rush through the night to post this, despite the fact that I have to wake up early the next day for something. THANK YOU, MUKURO-SAMA, OR I WOULD HAVE NEGLECTED THE FACT THAT I'M A FANFICTIONIST!!**

**=End of ramblings=**

**Now, if you're wondering what pairings there are, I'm sad to say that there's no focused pairing. You might find some 6927 (maybe only one-sided) inside.]**

**Time for the disclaimer thingy.**

**Disclaimer: Too bad for me, I do not own Mukuro, Tsuna or any other characters in Reborn!. The plot is also not mine, but it belongs to Akira Amano. The thoughts are not mine, it's Mukuro's. All I did was to type out what Mukuro was probably thinking. **

**Please pardon me if I miss out any essentials. (Not like I'll expect anyone to read this anyway.)**

**

* * *

**_Kufufufufu~_

Mukuro watched as his dear Chrome attack the Melone Base with Kusakube, I-Pin and that stupid cow. Of course, no one could hear his laughter, for he was an owl.

Indeed, the funny thing was one Millefiore person called his Chrome, "Mukuro". His Chrome was most definitely not him, despite being his half. She was he, yet they were two different people. This was something not many might understand.

A sudden question shot into his mind like a bullet, interrupting his train of thoughts.

Why was he doing this?

Mukuro had absolutely no idea why he was on the Vongola side. Why did he risk his life(and body, for that matter) fighting Byakuran back at Italy? This question puzzled him really.

In the past ten years, he never called himself a mafioso, and never wanted to. He detested the Mafia, right? If that was the case, why did one such as he bother listening to orders given out by Vongola?

As he thought back, he had to admit that he had been a more...obedient person, if that was what he had to be called. He had been following instructions given out by Tsunayoshi.

Tsunayoshi.

That person...Mukuro thought over once again. Admit he must, Tsunayoshi had actually captured some of his attention. In actuality, he had grown rather attached to Tsunayoshi over the past ten years.

_I wonder why..._

Tsunayoshi had died a while ago, and he had attended the funeral, although, being the proud person he was, kept a straight face then. He knew what the soul was to experience, for he went through that himself. As such, as the last words he gave to Tsunayoshi was simple.

"Don't end up as a human again."

But now, the Tsunayoshi from ten years ago had come to this time, along with his comrades, Chrome being one of them.

Back to the question, why?

Mukuro wondered as he perched on Chrome's shoulder as she ran. He was most definitely not doing this for the mafia. The mafia organisation could collapse for all he cared. Was he fighting for the sake of himself? No, dying is a small matter for him. He had lived so many lives, and died many. Death was not the reason for this. So what was?

Images came flashing into his head as he forced himself to think of a reason.

Ken.

Chikusa.

Chrome.

Tsunayoshi.

Those were the only people who he would acknowldege. Hibari, too, maybe, for his fighting skills.

He thought deeper to why he only cared about these people.

Ken and Chikusa do good body guards.

Chrome is his vessel.

Tsunayoshi?

Mukuro could find no reason for why he would consider Tsunayoshi as one of the more important people. He then went over the "reasons" again.

Ken and Chikusa are allies, friends, if that was what people call it. (Strange, Mukuro thought. Never did he call anyone a "friend")

Chrome is a person dear to him. He does worry about her wellbeing every now and then. (Why? Well, that's another story)

Now that he thought of that, he found the Kokuyo "gang" rather...important to him.

As for Tsunayoshi, well...Mukuro could not understand how Tsunayoshi managed to 'hypnotise" him so as to go to such great lengths.

Whatever. He could mull over that another time. Right now, Mukuro did not want to do more thinking.

After all, he already had his answers to his question.

* * *

**YAY! I'm so glad this is completed. Well, if anyone is wondering what the answer is, it's well...**

**A SECRET!**

**Nah, it's just that you can/might be able to figure it out yourself. Okay, if you really can't figure out, then blame me. It's my first shot at indirect meanings, so I might not get it right. It's my fault if you can't understand what's going on. **

**Well, please review! Constructive criticism is very much welcomed. Just, please don't flame. I don't really like it.**


End file.
